


The Overjoyed Olive Branch

by teawithjules



Series: Just a Couple of Volunteers [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, ASOUE - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, F/M, jolivia, vfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawithjules/pseuds/teawithjules
Summary: Olivia and Jacques' time together was short but it would seem as though their story isn't over yet after all. This is the tale of a very fortunate discovery made by Olivia not too long after her fall into the belly of the beast.





	The Overjoyed Olive Branch

**Author's Note:**

> *contains major spoilers for Netflix's ASOUE. only read if you have finished season two*

Olivia’s world faded out in a blink, a scream still lingering in her throat. A word which here means the vibrations of the scream passed through her last moment of consciousness and into the next.

**The next…**

A realization which slowly hit her much like the meaning of the riddles she used to solve as a child. She then became aware of the sheer amount of light around her, just beyond her closed eyes. It poured into her senses, further waking her mind.

 _I must be in some sort of hospital_ she thought. She then vaguely remembered that the nearest hospital had recently burned to the ground. How was it that she survived the wretched fall in that carnivorous carnival long enough to reach another?

She deduced that if she were to get any answers she would have to open her eyes. As she did so she was met with a curious sight. All around her was a peaceful nothingness. White shadows, like smoke, drifting in and out of existence; the source of all the light unclear.

Very slowly she stood and continued to look around. Her mind flooded with confusion. How was there nothing? No Olaf, no lions, no Baudelaires. _No Baudelaires!_

“Children,” Olivia cried out worried that something had happened not even noticing that there was no pain in her throat or on her body from her previous unfortunate event. “Baudelaires?”

She spun around in small circles looking for, well, anything. With each spin the world around her shifted.

Grass spread beneath her feet and off into the distance. Small rolling hills formed and trees and flowers popped up in clusters. Then a placid pond and a birch bench appeared. It took her a moment before she realized she was now standing in a rather peaceful park.

Unsure of what to do she walked over to the bench and sat down. Still in her Madame Lulu disguise she wished for her old clothes. In a blink they appeared on her: a mustard yellow button up blouse, a comfortable grey skirt that reached the knee, sensible heels, the only thing missing was-

“I believe these are your glasses ma’am.”

A familiar voice spoke up from behind her, a pang of longing twitched in her heart.

Olivia stood and turned around, face to face with-

“Jacques!”

He smiled at her, holding out her glasses. “They aren’t really necessary here but they do complete your look. After all I quite-”

Jacques found himself cut off as Olivia pulled him into a tight hug which very quickly turned to a deep kiss. There were many unspoken words in that kiss, many unspoken words that they would soon be able to speak.

After a moment Jacques smiled into the kiss and Olivia pulled away as tears were falling with gusto at that point. A word which here means, well, a quite many tears.

Her voice was shaky, “I - I don’t understand Jacques. You’re…” Her voice trailed off, unable to say the words that had haunted for weeks.

“Dead my dear?”

She looked down, “Yes.”

She paused taking in the scene around her, a look of confusion spreading across her face, “But if you’re dead then-”

Jacques' smile saddened and his eyes dropped. He was of course happy that she was here with him. He dreamt of the day he would again hold her in his arms but he wanted her to live a long life. She followed after him much sooner than he expected.

“Then that only means that you are too my dear.” He looked up, searching for a reaction in her deep brown eyes.

“It was so - fast. I-,” she paused not entirely wanting him to know what happened, not yet, “I didn’t feel much.” She held him close and buried her face in his neck. He smelled like well-worn leather and parchment with a slight hint of ink and brass. He smelled like - home.

She then realized that he was still holding her glasses for her and laughed.

“I’ve missed that sound,” Jacques said to her as he slid her glasses onto her face after she leaned back for him.

They spent the next few moments like this, eyes locked in a gaze that poets write about as their hands traced small circles on the other’s shoulders: Olivia’s circles going clockwise as Jacques went counter clockwise.

All of a sudden Olivia’s smile broke and her face contorted with fear.

“What is it Olivia?” Jacques brow furrowed.

She hesitated, “Was - was it fast for you?”

Jacques pulled away slightly breaking their gaze.

A pit formed in Olivia’s stomach, “Jacques?”

He steadied himself, tears forming in the corners of his eyes at the prospect of telling her but he knew that she would be persistent in her questioning. That was, after all, one of the qualities he liked about her, her ongoing search for the truth.

He looked up and held her around the waist tightly, “No. No I’m afraid it wasn’t.”

He watched as tears fell from her eyes and his followed shortly after.

“You deserved better Jacques Snicket. So much better,” Olivia whispered.

He tilted her chin up to face him, “As did you Olivia Caliban.”

With that they pulled each other into another long kiss. This one was slower as if they were giving each other an apology that the world wouldn’t give them.

***

They sat next to each other on the bench in silence after breaking the kiss. Their fingers interlaced and Olivia’s head on Jacques shoulder.

Olivia was the first to speak, “So what’s next for us Jacques Snicket?”

The corners of his lips curled up into a smile and he sighed, happy. “Well what does your name mean Olivia?”

She turned to face him, chuckling, “What? I am sure that a well-read man such as you would know the traditional Latin meaning of my name.”

“Of course I do but I want to hear you say it.”

Her nose scrunched up in slight confusion, “Olive branch.”

“And what are olive branches a symbol for Olive Branch?”

Olivia poked him in the stomach for the far too pleased look on his face at that joke.

“Peace Jacques,” Olivia said as a look of understanding passed over her face, “Peace.”

“Then my dear I believe that is what lies ahead. Unless you find yourself getting bored of me of course, though, there are other people here. In fact-”

Olivia cut him off with another kiss and a gentle laugh, “I could never bore of you Jacques Snicket.” The corners of her eyes wrinkled beautifully as they held a sparkle in them that made Jacques fall all over again.

“That makes me very happy to hear Olivia Caliban.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic and I hope that you enjoyed. :)
> 
> the world is quiet here,  
> jules


End file.
